Undesired feelings story one
by Animegrl500
Summary: Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Undesired feelings**_

Akiou and Lexi's POV:

When Akiou realised his feelings for her he was to late to tell her. She was no longer there, he couldn't feel her touch.

The day before:

He was on his way to meet her when someone with dark blue hair ran into him. After she got up she kept on running. Akiou stared in suprise. "I wonder what that was about." Akiou said shocked

When he made it to her house he knocked but there was no answer. He knocked agian but yet again no answer. "Hunny are you in there?" he wondered. Still no answer. when he walked inside he found her unconsious. He than carried her upstairs like a polite man would do, and placed her on her bed. There he found a chair that he sat in and fell asleep till she woke up.

All of a sudden he heard a knock on the window. When he got up to see what it was he found that it was only a tree branch knocking against the window. "Wow that made me think there was someone out there. I can be so clueless.

When Lexi woke up she found that Akiou was asleep in the chair with checkerd patterned cushens next to her bed. "excuse me who are you?" she said with a voice like the angels. "I'm ur fathful servant Akiou Subimori" He said as he bowed to her. "I have a servant?" That made Akiou look up with a surprised look on his face. "No im your Boy friend Akiou. You should know that Lexi. Are you feeling ok?" He said with a worried look on his face. " I feel fine. but I am sertain that I do not know you." she said with such proper english that it made Akiou feel like he was lower than her, and that iritated him. "Now if you wouldn't mind...PLEASE LEAVE MY HUMBLE ABODE!" she said with a voice like a commander in the army would use.

The next day at Yukina high school:

Akiou saw Lexi walk past him and he made an effort to say hello and she compleatly and utterly ignored him. "do you know her Akiou?" said Yurina Subatoui "Yeah shes my girl friend or so I thought." He said with a depressed kind of look on his face.

One year later:

Yuri was asked by her mother if she could invite her 3 best friends to move to japan with her.

They all replyed yes and they moved to japan weeks later.


	2. Chapter 2 no name

_**Undesired Feelings**_

Shiki and Rima talking:

"Rima, do you think Yuri brought her American friends with her here?" "yeah. but thats not what we have to talk about.""Than what is it?" "when we go over to see her, you have to remember that her friends don't realize Vampires excist and they deffinitly don't know were vampires." "hmph...i could of told you that. sometimes I think you think i'm a little kid."

"also we have to pertect them from the dangers around this area of Tokyo."

"Hmph..I shouldn't have to waste my strangth on all of those week Vampires" "remember its not just Vampires were dealing with.""OH thats right...i forgot...NOT!" "Why do you always have to act like that?""thats the way I am...You have a problem with that?" "No its just iritating."

Next door:

"Shiki,Rima! you go to school here? I thought you go to school at cross academy?"

"We heard you were coming, and started school here." "I see." "These must be your friends. Hello im Rima and this is Shiki." "It's nice to meet you. are you japanese?" "Yeah, its kida obvious" "SHIKI!" "what im being honest" "Thats not always a good thing man!" "hmph."

"not again with the Hmph. Im going to tackle you if you do that again" "ok ok...ill back off ok sis. sheesh." "sis?" "yeah hes my brother" "you always told us you don't have siblings"

"We should hang some time." Declared mike. "why is that mike?" asked Yuri curious.

"cause Rima's pretty." "just so you know Mike, Shiki is Rima's boy friend." "oh..."

"did you wanna go out with me lil man?" "im your age.""OH YEAH! i forgot...help me Yuri...""uh uh uh uh... yeah shes 16 just 16 not older or anything.. hahahahahahaha.""uh you ok Yuri?" "yeah don't worie about me hehehe""I'll go out with you Mike.." hoped Kiyomi Belladonna"Your a little late there Kiyomi." Announced Eternity Suzume"..." -she blushes- "Mike whats your answer?"Just then a scream was heard from outside."That sounded like Akiou!""Akiou?" Said Kiyomi,Eternity,Mike, Shiki and Rima Yuri Ran down outside shouting "Akiou hang on! I'm comming!"When Yuri found Akiou, he was on the ground and there was a girl standing over him with death glare looking down at him."Kiyoshi What did you do?"There was no reply.

Later on:

"I know but still" "what are you hiding?" "What? nothing. i'm just worried about something is all." "what are you woried about?" "Well...Its not going to be safe here for much longer..."

"What do you mean?" "An evil force is coming" "e...v...i...l forceeee?" "Yeah. and we will need someone to pertect us." "Well...I could do that." "How? its not like you have powers or are a Vampire...your a Vampire...I forgot." "You clueless Akiou." -He blushes- "I know"

"Thats why I love you." "Realy?" "Yeah. Of cource. Why else would I say that?" "Oh...Haha"

Back with their friends:

"Yuri. How are you going to pertect us?" "I don't know. Maybe you could help me, eh Shiki, Rima?" "We can sure try. It will be difficult though." "Don't I know it! We have to save everyone not suck them dry of their blook though Shiki." "Yeah, I know. I'm not a blood thirsty pig." "I never said that Shiki." "I thought it would be funny to say." "Well..it was." "good." "Shiki?" "hmph." "What ever happend to your uncle?" "Long story." "I have time."

"I don't want to share it"

"too grooshum?"

"its not, just to hard for me to say it."

"OH...Sorry for pushing than."

"hmph"

"whats wrong with you?"

"hmph"

"you hungry?"

"huh? no"

"want a paptart?"

"Whats wrong with..."

"Cerial?"

"Come on...Realy?"

"P...O...C...K...Y?"

"What the hell? no!"

"Ice cream?"

"Will you shut up about the..."

"A Ham buger?"

"Will you stop?"

"Creamy Spagetty o's?"

"Stop plea..."

"meet balls?"

"your getting to be..."

"yogert?"

"ugh"

"bagles?"

"Are you done yet?"

"yeah i'm done." "what were you doing?" "I don't know." -winkey face- "it was kinda funny!" "OK! I'll start agian!" "NO!" "shouted everyone in the entire school.


End file.
